Talk:Kairi
Kairi Yo, Akamoron here. I felt a need to start a discussion on Kairi. So here are a few topics... Princess? If Kiari was the princess of Radiant Garden, wouldn't that make her Ansem the wise's daughter? or Gradaughter? You don't have to be an actural princess to be a er... princess, take alice for example. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 23:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed, look at Wendy. No royal blood mentioned, and she gets mistaken for a princess of heart. If she were a actual princess, not princess of heart the other kind, they would say so or call her " Princess Wendy ".--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) SoraXKairi? Though there are many scenes where Sora and Kairi show that they really care for eachother (as in more than 'just friends'). They never really admitted it, well...openly anyway. When are they going to kiss or do something; c'mon Square, throw us a bone! :Akamoron 21:14, 22 June 2008. I know i feel the same way,every SoraXkairi fan is waiting since kingdom hearts 1 Exactly! I really want something to happen. It's driving me nuts! Do you think something will eventually happen? I HOPE something happens. Oh yessssssss, I can just picture Sora kissing Kairi right now. Teehee. :D Troisnyxetienne 15:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Well...that's fucking creepy. 03:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I hope they kiss, hey Square Enix and Disney, Ya better make them kiss if you ever read this stuff, you won't lose fans, ya'll gain 'em.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) @PrincessAndie: There may be a reason Sora and Kairi haven't gone further with this, you know. Ever consider what the rating on this game series, which has Disney characters out the wazoo, would be if these two ended up having a scene together? They may be trying to keep that consistent so the younger-end players can see the 'entire' series instead of being restricted by parents or the law. Still, we can hope. 20:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The age rating on the Final Fantasy series, if I'm not mistaken, is higher than the age rating on the Kingdom Hearts series. As for the Disney movies, they may be intended for kids, but I've seen stuff that has the joke more intended for adult humor. For example, ever see Aladdin and the King of Thieves? And I quote from Genie looking like a fat girl popping out of a triple decker cake: "It's a bachelor party, big boy!" Keyblader 22:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I think they should kiss! In Hannah Montana and stuff when she was 15 she was toungin almost ever boy that she saw!!! I think that's stupid and you're right! Only teens really play the game! Ninabean822 kairi's home how is radiant garden her true home??? :Zack, please don't call other editors/visitors idiots. For all you know, this person actually hasn't played or finished the first game, or is younger and doesn't understand some parts of the plot. (Exception to the idiot rule: vandals and bots.)BebopKate 18:42, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Kairi's Arrival at Destiny Islands But according to "Ansem" (Xehanort) He sent a "Special Girl" To Find the keyblade Ansem Reports#Ansem Report 11 It's simple xNaminex's THEORY is wrong My apologies where the hell in director's secret report 13 say that okay xNaminex's theory was that the "Real" Ansem and king mickey sent kairi to destiny islands to keep her safe, whereas Xehanort's reports state that he sent "on the ocean of worlds" to find the keybearer (and presumably kill him/convert him) should i define "Convert" for you I'm joining the side of xNaminex, I think her theory could have happened.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) despite all (official) Evidence to the contrary? Okay xNaminex had a good theory.Wrong,but a step in the right direction.But this?This is getting ridiculous. I have a question when and how did Kairi get to the Destiny Islands--Firaga44 01:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Well in the ansem report he refers to where he sends her as the "ocean of other worlds".Nomura also uses a similar wording when mentiong space as the "the sea of outer space" I forgot where though.SO it's likely that she was placed in a gummi ship and landed at destiny islands kinda like superman.As to when it's probably in the BBS timeframe.-- 05:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Semi-protection? is the granny dead ok is kairis granny is dead i mean what if she was aqua who fell in a time hole and went back 10 yeaars before birth by sleep and is kairi's granny--Joekeybladeaura 16:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :WTF. That's farfetched. She was merely a character to tell a story, and has no importance whatsoever. (At least so far) --Zack fair 007 16:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Kairi's grandmother probably became a heartless seeing how when sora and company arrive it's overrun by them.-- 03:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC)